


wish you were sober

by maxille



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Maybe deciding to come to Kaoru's party wasn't as foolish as Koga initially thought.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	wish you were sober

Koga didn’t even want to be at the stupid party.

Kaoru had insisted he go; he promised cute girls and alcohol, though Koga was only going for the latter. This ‘alcohol’ only turned out to be cheap booze that tasted like shit, and even if he was interested in any girls, they’d all latched themselves to Kaoru.  He’d found his spot on a double sofa upstairs. There were others around, but they, like Koga, stared mindlessly at their phones. He had picked up a carton of beer on his way to the party, but he felt like now wasn’t the time to pull it out. 

“Good evening, Oogami,” he heard. He looked up and saw Adonis, who was a real sight for sore eyes. Koga had no idea why Adonis would even consider showing up to a party, yet here he was.

“Hey, Adonis. Didn’t think you’d come,” he muttered, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket. He pats the seat next to him, insisting Adonis sit down, which he did.

“Kaoru insisted I come. He said something about ‘hooking me up,’ whatever that meant,” he said, perplexed. Koga couldn't believe Kaoru would say something like that to Adonis; no, wait, he could believe that. Poor Adonis, he was so out of place at such a large social gathering.  It wasn’t long after they’d started talking that the rest of the party downstairs had invaded their space. Kaoru, followed by an entourage of women (some of the odd age, Koga noted), came in and sat themselves down all over the room. Those who came to get away from the party left quickly. Koga wanted to leave but didn’t want to seem like any more of an asshole, so he decided to stay. Adonis wouldn’t know any better either.  Kaoru barely acknowledged them, giving a half-assed wave before turning his attention back to his posse. Adonis and Koga looked at each other for a moment. Adonis tried to speak but Koga couldn’t hear a word of it. Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Koga checked his phone.

**_ From: vampire bastard _ **

**_ look behind you (10:27 pm) _ **

Koga foolishly did as he was instructed and almost jumped out of his skin. Behind him was another room, supposedly a closet of sorts, and leaning against the doorway was Rei, creepy as ever. He gestured for Koga to come over. He didn’t want to at first, but eventually decided it’d be better than listening to the poor attempts at flirting going on around him. He tapped Adonis on the shoulder and mouthed,  _ Follow me. _

“I could just tell how  _ bored _ you were, Koga, kuhuhu~.” His laugh only unsettled Koga further. Rei then turned his attention to Adonis, eyeing him up and down.

“Well, isn't that a surprise? Adonis-kun, you don’t seem like the type to party,” he commented, rather matter-of-factly. Adonis only shrugged as if he couldn’t be bothered to explain his situation again. “Why don’t you two come in here? It’s nice and quiet.”

Koga was suspicious. Inviting two guys into a small room where it’s ‘nice and quiet,’ was certainly not something many would do. He turned to Adonis, who, like a moth to a flame, was already following Rei’s command. Koga sighed, taking another look behind him, deciding it would probably beat walking back to  _ that _ shitshow.

As Koga expected, the room was a closet. It was spacious, many garments lining the racks and shoes across the wall. Koga couldn’t lie, he was impressed that Kaoru of all people organized his space so well.

_ Click. _

Koga was alerted by the door slamming and clicking behind him. He looked to Adonis, who was none the wiser, and back at the door.

That damned vampire.

That fucking vampire.

Koga banged on the door, cursing Rei’s name. He knew his efforts were in vain, due to the outside noise drowning out his pleas for help. He slid down the wall in defeat. Adonis had only now taken note of their situation but still didn’t seem worried.

“Sakuma-senpai was right. It is quiet in here,” he stated nonchalantly. Koga could’ve yelled at him, but he didn’t. No use fighting with the person he’d have to spend the next hour with.

After assessing their situation, Koga finally pulls out the carton of beer from his bag. He tears into it and offers one to Adonis, who hesitates for a moment before taking it. Even as he uncapped it, he still looked at it as if were some kind of setup.

“What’s up, you think I’m tryna poison ya?” Koga joked. Adonis snickered but shook his head. He finally took a sip, a small one, but kept going back for more.

“My apologies. I don’t drink often,” he admits. Koga understands-Adonis certainly didn’t seem like the type to indulge in alcohol. In fact, he didn’t seem like the social butterfly type at all. He’d heard before that Adonis often scared others whenever he went out, which Koga thought was bullshit.

“D’ya go to party’s often, Adonis?” he asked after a short while. Adonis paused as if to think, before shaking his head. He chuckled as if reminiscing on a memory.

“My sisters often threw loud party’s into ungodly hours of the night. I could barely hear my own thoughts,” he laughed. He then frowned. “I haven’t seen my sisters in a while.”

“Do ya miss ‘em?” he asked. Adonis shook his head again and took another sip of beer. From his body language, Koga assumed Adonis wanted to drop the subject, so he did just that.

\--

Koga didn’t know how many hours had passed, but he was starting to get extremely uncomfortable. The closet was hot and stuffy, and he felt as if he would pass out any second now. Eight empty beer bottles, some of which had been knocked over, were strewn throughout the room, five of which laying near Adonis. Suffice to say, he was more than a bit tipsy; Koga was surprised someone like Adonis was able to down five drinks in such a short amount of time.

“Oogami... is the door open?” he sputtered, voice slurring with each word. Koga reached for the doorknob to play with it, only for it to rattle without success. He shook his head no, to which Adonis pouted. Slowly, ever so slowly, he got to his feet. He stumbled over to the door. Well, he tried to, only to trip over a scattered bottle. He fell and landed right in Koga’s lap.

The two shared a brief moment of awkward silence. Adonis lay face up in Koga’s lap, lips parted ever so slightly-from shock, perhaps. Perhaps, if Koga wasn’t three drinks in, he would have shoved Adonis off and cursed at him. But that didn’t matter right now; he didn’t want that to matter right now. 

“Hi...” Adonis muttered tipsily. Koga forced a smile, racking his brain to think of a way out of this situation. The ego he usually wore so smugly had vanished, and he felt as if his soul had left his body. Adonis muttered something under his breath, not once breaking his intense stare with the grey-haired boy. Koga got hotter with every passing second, and he had reason to believe it wasn’t because of the stuffy closet. 

Koga acted without thinking. Without warning, without another word, he pulled Adonis face up to meet with his. He was surprised to feel Adonis kiss back almost immediately. His lips had the lingering taste of alcohol, which only invigorated him further. The two broke apart, only to catch a breath. Adonis took the time to get into a more comfortable position where he was now facing Koga eye to eye. As if time were against them, they forcefully smashed their lips together for a second time.  Koga instinctively wrapped his arms around Adonis’ neck, pulling him closer. In truth, this was his first time kissing someone so intimately, and by the feel of it, Koga could only assume the same was true for Adonis.  Koga eventually went a step further, shoving his tongue through Adonis’ lips. He could’ve sworn he felt Adonis nibble on his tongue, which makes him shiver more than he’d like to admit. When they parted, it was nothing like the aftermath of the first kiss in movies; it was more like a forest of tangled limbs shaky breaths. If he and Adonis went in for another round, there was a high chance he wouldn’t have noticed the door swinging open, with Rei fucking Sakuma standing outside. 

Koga awkwardly shoved Adonis off of him, scrambling to his feet with drunken haste. He tried to look intimidating, but his pink cheeks in combination with Rei’s height advantage made that difficult. 

“Oh, my, Doggie! Please, don’t bite me!” he wailed sarcastically, snickering evilly afterward. Koga could only clench his teeth, too flustered to fight back. He could only watch and growl as Rei left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Koga then noticed that the room was now void of Kaoru and his swarm of lass’. It was once again the quiet, peaceful room that Koga had taken refuge in in the first place. He turned back to face Adonis who hadn’t bothered to pick himself up off the ground where Koga pushed him. Mumbling a curse under his breath, he held his hand out. Adonis looked at it for a moment, before taking it. Koga couldn’t bear to face Adonis after what had just happened, but in the end, he mustered up the courage to ask him a question.

“Uh... wanna come back to my place?” he asked. Adonis gasped softly as if he weren’t expecting the question. But in the end, he accepted his friends' offer. Perhaps, he only said yes because he was drunk.

But Koga liked to think he too was curious about what woul d come next.

**Author's Note:**

> more enstars?  
> wow i finished this in three days it kinda just came to me ig  
> I will probably be taking (another) hiatus to focus on my mental health but perhaps I will upload who knows?  
> i love otogami it is one of my two otps of this fandom  
> anyway hopefully I'll see you soon  
> (rated m mainly because I don't like the T rating color)  
> ((yes I am using conan gray songs as titles what of it))


End file.
